How You Remind Me
by Niko-chan777
Summary: (Songfic) Rated PG for some swearing. She Shikon Jewel is in one piece and Kagome and InuYasha are stuck in their own times. Inuyasha's pissed cause he's in love with Kagome. Surprise ending.


AN: What's up! By a round of applause how are ya feelin! *dead silence… cricket chirps* Thanks… I feel so loved. SO, let's get on with the fic. R&R as usual, and don't be afraid to give me some feedback. I need to know what I did wrong, so I can do better next time, or go back and fix it. Thnx.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, though I will someday (wishful thinking). And also, the song "How You Remind Me" and the band NickelBack are not my property either. R&R =^_^=

** = flashback

_the song lyrics are in Italics. _

How You Remind Me

Never made it as a wise man 

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin_

_Tired of livin like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin_

_And this is how you remind me…_

InuYasha gave a deep sigh as he walked through the forest on his way to the old Bone-Eater's Well, with the knowledge that it didn't work and he'd never see Kagome again.

"Damn! If I'd a known that this was gonna happen, I would've said something earlier," He said to himself.

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

Their quest was finally over. They'd gathered and put back together the Shikon no tama. All was as it should be. And now that the Sengoku era didn't need Kagome any longer, the portal between worlds, the Bone-Eater's Well, had closed. But all was not well. There was something InuYasha needed to say. Something that he was too late to say…

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waitin on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breakin_

_And I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream 'Are we havin fun yet?'_

InuYasha started speaking to himself again, "It's all right. She didn't want me around anyway. She's probably happier now that she's back in her own time. She'll be all right… she doesn't need me." 

It was then he noticed tears well up in his eyes.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must've been so bad_

_'Cause livin with me must've damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

He reached in to his kimono and pulled out the only picture he had of Kagome. He remembered her words to him as she gave him the picture…

**

"InuYasha… take this. I want you to remember me forever."

Kagome placed the picture into his hand. InuYasha closed his hand around the small photograph, as Kagome closed her hand around his.

"Please InuYasha… never forget me."

"I won't Kagome, I promise."

**

InuYasha kissed the photo and placed it back into his kimono. Then the tears began to flow.

"I"LL NEVER FORGET YOU KAGOME!!!" He yelled, "or forgive you for what you've done to my heart!"

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waitin on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breakin_

_And I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream 'Are we havin fun yet?'_

InuYasha ran over to the Sengoku god tree and punched it with all his might. He continued to hit it. Again and again he threw blistering blow after blow at the tree. 

With tears streaming down his face he screamed, "Kagome you selfish bitch! This is what I'd be doing to you if you were here!!!"

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

After a few hundred blows, he stopped. His hands were covered in his own blood, after beating his knuckles against the tree bark of something that would live to be a thousand years old.

"This pain is nothing compared to what you have done to me Kagome! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?! NOTHING!!!"

InuYasha then sat down next to the tree and leaned up against it. The dog demon started crying his hear out. Between the blood he was losing in his knuckles and the water he was losing from his body from cyring, InuYasha almost passed out. 

He finally stopped crying for a few short moments, long enough to say, "I love you Kagome… I love you… more than anything… I LOVE YOU!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waitin on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breakin_

_And I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream 'Are we havin fun yet?'_

Kagome awoke to find InuYasha sitting in her room, her window wide open. She sat up on her bed as the dog demon got up to stand.

"Inu… InuYasha…" She fell into him and wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry.

"Kagome… I didn't mean to make you cry. Look, I'll go back right now… I'm…"

"InuYasha," She sobbed, "I love you."

InuYasha was shocked for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her. He then whispered into her ear, softly,

"I love you too, Kagome."


End file.
